


Honeymoon Interruptus

by Dusty1918



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty1918/pseuds/Dusty1918
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy and Daniel's honeymoon gets delayed when Peggy has to interregate Dottie in NY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Howard's Plane

“So,” Daniel says as he settles into the seat next to Peggy on Howard’s plane, “is this how you thought our honeymoon would begin?”

“Did I think we’d have to leave right after our luncheon to fly across America so I could interrogate Dottie Underwood because she refuses to speak to Jack or anyone else in the New York office? I cannot say it crossed my mind.”

That morning, Jack Thompson had called Daniel at home right before he left for his and Peggy's wedding. His agents had captured Dottie and she would only speak to Peggy. After making plans through a bathroom door at Howard’s (Mrs. Carter insisted that even an emergency wasn’t reason enough to dismiss tradition), it was decided Howard would fly them to New York a few days earlier than their intended departure. They would continue on to Portugal as scheduled after Peggy interrogated Dottie.

“Just a few more minutes and we will be on our way,” Howard says as he enters the cabin. 

“Thank you again, Howard. I hope we haven’t inconvenienced you too badly.”

“No worries, Peg. Besides there is a showgirl on Broadway I’ve been meaning have auditon for me.”

“Of course there is,” Daniel says with an eyeroll. 

“Oh, if you kids want to go ahead and start your fun, there is a bed in the back of the plane. Supplies are in the nightstand and I promise not to listen in,” Howard says with a wink. 

Peggy scrunches her face up at the idea of sex in Howard’s plane bed. “No.”

“Your loss,” Howard calls out as he makes his way up to the cockpit. “If you give Sousa a little hand action, make sure you clean up after yourselves.”

Daniel puts his fingers on the bridge of his nose. “Jack Thompson owes us. Big.”

“That he does.”


	2. New York SSR Office

Jack meets Peggy and Daniel at Howard’s hanger just after midnight and drives them to the New York Bell Company building. Peggy walks through the operators’ room and into the bullpen like she’d never left.

After waking up with coffee in Jack’s office, Peggy stands and gathers her change of clothes before turning to Daniel. “Chief Sousa, would you be so kind as to guard the locker room door for me, please? Last time I was in there, Chief Thompson mistakenly thought he’d misplaced his compass.”

“Of course, Agent Carter.”

Before they leave Jack’s office, he leans in and whispers, “Hey, no hanky panky in there, you two.”

“Chief Thompson, I assure you we did not fly across the country to consummate our marriage in the men’s locker room at the SSR.” She turns and leaves the room.

Daniel can’t contain his smile as he stands to follow her. “You heard the lady, Jack.”


	3. New York SSR Men's Locker Room

Daniel follows Peggy to the locker room. Without knocking, she barges in. Luckily, it is currently unoccupied. Daniel closes the door behind them and locks the door. Peggy sets her bag down and begins to remove her dress. Daniel crosses the room and slips his arms around her waist.

“You know,” he says as kisses her neck, “maybe we should do some hanky panky in here just to spite Jack.”

Peggy stiffens in his arms. “Daniel dear, if you ever make such a suggestion again, you will be sleeping on the couch for a week.” She pulls out of his arms and turns to him. “I’d rather have sex in Howard’s plane bed than here.”

Daniel kisses the tip of her nose. “I’m kidding.”

“Besides the sexual frustration I’m feeling will be helpful in getting what we need out of Dottie.”

“Good point,” he says as he straddles a bench to watch her finish getting ready. Changing into a skirt and blouse, refreshing her makeup, attempting make her travel worn hair presentable. He loves seeing her like this. It was like she was putting on armor and preparing to go into battle. He has to admit that seeing her getting into battle mode turns him on. “Are you going to wear those?,” he says gesturing to her engagement and wedding rings. “You know she will notice them.”

Peggy rubs the rings with her left thumb before sitting down in front of him. “I thought about removing them. But I decided she will undoubtedly notice and comment on them. We can use that to our benefit.”

“Just as I thought, you only married me to help your career.”

“Of course, what good are you to me otherwise,” she says with a smile before kissing him.

They break apart and stand up. Daniel takes Peggy’s hands in his. “Good luck, Sousa.” It is the first time he’s called her by her new last name (though she has decided to continue using Carter professional) and it thrills them both.

“Thank you, chief.”

“I’ll be in the observation room with Jack if you need anything.” He kisses her once more before unlocking the door and walking out.

Peggy takes a deep breath before leaving the locker room and heading once more into battle with Dottie Underwood.


	4. New York SSR's Observation and Interrogation Rooms

Daniel enters the observation room to find Jack and 3 of his agents already inside.

“She ready, Sousa?”

“She’s ready to go.”

They see Peggy enter the interrogation room. She places her right hand on her hip and drapes her left over the back of the chair. The chiefs and agents notice Underwood’s eyes drift for a moment to Peggy’s left hand before returning to Peggy’s face.

“Pay attention, boys. This is how you do it,” Jack says to his agents.  
\------  
“Peggy, how lovely of you to join me. Looks like you have some big news that I missed. My invitation must have gotten lost in the mail. Should I call you Agent Wilkes now? Or is it Agent Sousa? You certainly do get around.”

“Agent Carter is fine.”

“It’s Sousa, isn’t it? Good choice. I remember how good he was when we fought. Gave me a run for it, or as much as he could on one leg. I imagine only having one leg wouldn’t slow him down in other ways either, if you know what I mean.” Dottie leans to the side and looks into the one-way mirror. “Isn’t that right, Chief Sousa?”

“We are not here to discuss Chief Sousa, Dottie. Give us your contacts and this will go a lot easier for you.”

“But it is far less fun that way, Peggy.”  
\-----  
It takes several hours but finally Peggy gets the information Jack and his team need.

“Damn, Sousa. She is good. If she wasn’t married, I’d take her home myself.”

“Uh, good to know, Jack.”

Peggy enters the observation room as Jack’s agents leave.

“That should be all the info you need, Jack. I don’t think I can get anymore out of her”

“You did great, Peggy. I really appreciate the two of you coming out here to do this. When does your flight leave?”

Daniel looks at his watch. “In about a day and a half.”

Jack slaps his hands together. “Great! I’m taking the two of you out to dinner tomorrow night to celebrate since I pulled you away from your wedding.”

“Thank you, Jack. That sounds lovely,” Peggy says before yawning.

“Sousa, sounds like the misses is about to fall asleep right here.”

“I think I’m right behind her.”

“You staying at Stark’s penthouse?” They nod. “I’ll drive you over there when you are ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peggy's position as she begins to question Dottie is a mirror to her position when she questions her in The Lady in the Lake. 
> 
> I have no idea what Dottie did this time and it doesn't really matter, does it. ;)


	5. Peggy's Former Bedroom in Howard's Penthouse

Peggy flops down on the bed in her former bedroom at Howard’s penthouse. A moment later, Daniel flops down beside her. She slowly rolls over to look at her husband of less than 24 hours 

“I’m sorry, Daniel, but I am too tired to do anything right now but sleep.”

Daniel turns his head to her. “That’s alright, Peg. I’m so tired I don’t think I have the energy to take off my leg.”

“Well, aren’t we a pair,” she says with a laugh he returns. Peggy knows his leg has to be bothering him. He’s been in it nearly a day. With a great deal of effort, she sits up. “Would you like me to remove it for you?”

“That would be great. Thanks.”

As she stands and begins to remove his shoes, he unbuckles his pants and pushes them down. Peggy lays them on a nearby chair before starting work on the buckles that hold his prosthesis on. Watching her perform the intimate act of removing his leg, he doesn’t think he can love her more.

“Is your care bag in your carry-on?”

“Yeah,” he says as he moves to lie the length of the bed instead of across it. Peggy joins him and starts to treat the irritation and cuts on the remains of his right thigh. She returns the supplies to the bag and sets it on the nightstand beside her. “What have I done to deserve you?”

“You were patient and kind.” She stands and removes all of her clothing except her slip before rejoining him. She curls herself into his side. “Goodnight, my love.”

“Night, Peg.”


	6. Chapter 6

Daniel looks at the clock upon waking. They have been asleep for around 3 hours. Peggy has rolled away from him in her sleep and is now a few inches from him. Needing to take a piss, he looks for his leg and crutch. Crap! Peggy sat them on the couch several feet from the bed. He has three options to get his crutch: 1) hop on his left foot and pray he doesn’t fall, 2) scoot on his ass across the floor, or 3) wake Peggy (and waking a sleeping Peggy can be a dangerous thing). He decides on option 3. 

“Peggy? Peg, wake up?”

“No, I’m sleeping.”

“Wake up, Peg. You put my crutch where I can’t get to it. I don’t think me pissing the bed is something we want to remember from our Honeymoon.”

Her eyes fly open and she sits up. “I’m sorry, darling. I wasn’t thinking,” she says as she gets up to retrieve the crutch for him.

“It’s OK, Peg. We were both really tired.” He takes the crutch from her and heads into the bathroom. 

When he reenters the bedroom, he finds her sitting in the middle of the bed. She is still wearing her slip and she looks ready to devour him. 

“Hello, Mr. Sousa.”

Hello to you, too, Mrs. Sousa,” he says as he rejoins her on the bed.

“I do believe we have waited long enough to make this marriage official.”

“I agree.”

He leans down and captures her lips as one of his hands slips up her leg and under her slip. His hand stops when he reaches her hip. He removes his hand and looks under her slip before looking at her face. 

“Agent Carter, you are not wearing any panties,” he says with a twinkle in his eyes. 

“That is true, Chief Sousa.” She returns his twinkle.

“When did you misplace them?”

“Guess.”

“Did you have them at the wedding?” Nod. “Did you have them on the plane?” Nod.

“I may have misplaced them after you left the locker room and before I entered the interrogation room.”

Daniel stares at her with his mouth open wide before speaking. “Damn, Peg! Are you saying her interrogated Underwood without your panties on?!?!”

Peggy chews on her lower lip as she slowly nods her head. “Are you mad?”

In answer, he kisses her again as his hand slips back under her slip. His hand brings her higher and higher until she reaches her release.

When her breathing returns to normal, he lays his forehead against hers. “You do realize I will never be able to watch you interrogate a subject again without thinking of you without your underwear, right?”

She pats him on the cheek. “Of course, my darling. Now did you remember to pack the condoms?”


End file.
